Modern curtain fittings generally comprise an extruded metal track which defines a channel. Gliders are slidably received in the channel and include an eyelet through which a curtain hook may be inserted to thereby support the curtain from the track in a slidable manner. The curtain tracks are generally supported by brackets from an upright wall adjacent to the window opening or from an adjacent ceiling.
The connection between bracket and track may fall into two general categories. The first known type of connection between track and bracket is a push-type fit where the track is pushed upwardly against a portion of the bracket which extends outwardly from the wall. The difficulty with such an arrangement is that pushing a track upward into a series of spaced brackets at a considerable height from the floor is generally inconvenient and awkward for the installer. Furthermore, in such arrangements, once the engagement has been effected, the track and bracket are not able to be freely separated. This may cause some difficulty if it is necessary to take down the track for cleaning or repair, especially if the track obstructs access to the fasteners securing the bracket to the upright wall or the ceiling.
The other known type of connection between bracket and track is generally in the form of a manually operable latch. It will be appreciated that this requires the installer to operate a lever or turn a knob to effect engagement with the track, leaving only one hand free to hold and position the track. In view of the fact that modern tracks can be quite lengthy such latch-type connections are cumbersome and awkward for installers to use.
Our New Zealand patent specification number 335989 describes a modified track assembly and mounting device. That system uses a mounting device that enables ready attachment and detachment of the track. The device has a resilient release means. A user can readily remove the track from the mounting device using a tool such as a screwdriver. To do so, the user applies force against the release means with the tool, while turning the tool to prise the track off the mounting device. The mounting device is a reasonably thick component and does not readily lend itself to being manufactured from metal. The mounting device has a relatively short resilient release means that must be flexed to release the mounting device from the track. If the device was manufactured from metal, the tongue portion would not have sufficient resilient flexibility to enable the track to be removed from the mounting device by using a tool in the manner described above.
The object of the present invention therefore is to provide a track assembly or a mounting device for a track assembly which overcomes or at least ameliorates some of the above mentioned disadvantages. An alternative object is to provide the public with a useful choice.
In this specification where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, this is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents or such sources of information is not to be construed as an admission that such documents or such sources of information, in any jurisdiction, are prior art or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.